No lo niegues
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: Todos han revivido en la época de Mirai Trunks, sin embargo en la C.C no hay paz, Vegeta y Bulma no la están pasando nada bien, tras una visita de Mirai Trunks a sus padres del pasado Vegeta se entera de la situación así que viaja para arreglarlo. Una platica entre Vegeta y Mirai Vegeta


**N/A: Se que podrían estar pensando, que rallos haces publicando One-Shots cuando tienes dos historias pendientes! Jaja pero llevo con esta idea en la cabeza ya mas de un mes, y si la sigo guardando va a explotar así que tenia que dejarla que dejarla salir, por cierto el fic esta ubicado tiempo después de Majin Buu**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama-**

-Trunks no estoy segura de esto- Dijo una señora de edad un poco avanzada, con el pelo azul largo hasta la cintura

-No te preocupes mama te van a recibir muy bien- Dijo el joven de pelo lila mientras ayudaba a su madre a bajar de la maquina del tiempo, a las afueras de la capital del oeste

-Estas seguro?- Pregunto Mirai Bulma, ella y su hijo habían echo un viaje al pasado, para darle a sus amigos de esa época una muy buena noticia, sin embargo ella estaba un poco nerviosa

-Si mama, ya te dije estoy segura de que a todos les dará gusto- Dijo Mirai Trunks mientras sacaba de una capsula una aéreo nave

-A todos?- Pregunto Mirai Bulma con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras

-A todos mama- Aseguro Trunks mientras entraba al vehículo, seguido de su madre, luego ambos arrancaron rumbo a la C.C

Mientras tanto, en dicho lugar…

-Muchachos es hora de cenar- Le dijo Bulma por el intercomunicador a los 2 saiyajin que entrenaban en la cámara de gravedad

-Ya oíste mocoso, es todo por hoy- Dijo Vegeta mientras apagaba la gravedad, Trunks suspiro aliviado mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con el revés de la camisa

-Hoy te di 7 golpes en la cara papa, me llevaras toda una semana al parque de diversiones?- Pregunto Trunks emocionado mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad con su padre

-No molestes niño, hoy no hubo trato- Contesto Vegeta malhumorado

-Bien, mañana antes de comenzar te are prometer que me lleves al parque acuático- Dijo Trunks emocionado cuando entraban a la cocina

-Ni lo sueñes- Dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba a asiento

-Que tal el entrenamiento de hoy?- Pregunto Bulma sonriente mientras tomaba asiento con su esposo y su hijo

-Bien, hoy logre golpear a papa en la cara 7 veces- Dijo Trunks orgulloso

-Que bien hijo, siempre y cuando no se repita lo de la otra ves- Dijo Bumla volteando a ver acusadoramente a su esposo, recordando la ves que Trunks logro golpear a su padre y luego fue al parque de diversiones con la nariz hinchada

Segundos después los robots comenzaron a servir la cena, ya cuando todos se encontraban disfrutando de su comida, el timbre de la puerta se escucho

-Yo voy- Se ofreció Trunks, el medio saiyajin abandono la cocina y fue a abrir la puerta, poco después regreso corriendo

-Mama?- Dijo Trunks confundido cuando llego a la cocina

-Que pasa hijo?- Pregunto Bulma

-Creo que vino a visitarte tu hermana gemela, y su hijo es igualito a mi!- Dijo Trunks nervioso

-Es el mocoso del futuro- Dijo Vegeta cuando sintió el ki de Mirai Trunks en el recibidor de la casa

-Que bien! Vinieron de visitas!- Dijo Bulma emocionada, ella, Trunks y Vegeta fueron a recibir a las visitas

-Hola! Que bueno que esta…- Bulma paro en seco, frente a ella tenia una copia exacta de si misma pero con unos años encima

-Así que tu eres yo mm… estoy un poco descuidada- Dijo Bulma observando de pies a cabeza a su contra parte del futuro

-Que!? Como que descuidada! Intenta permanecer hermosa con dos locos destruyendo el mundo!- Grito Mirai Bulma ofendida

-Mm… tienes razón, bueno una razón más para agradecerle a Trunks por avernos salvado y claro a mi misma por haber construido la maquina del tiempo- Dijo Bulma orgullosa de si misma

-Tu no hiciste nada mujer, fue ella- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa

-Es lo mismo!- Se defendió Bulma

-Pueden explicarme que rayos esta pasando!- Grito el pequeño Trunks con las manos en la cabeza, Bulma rio un poco antes de explicarle todo el asunto de Mirai Trunks

-Genial! Soy un héroe!- Dijo Trunks emocionado

-Bien, nosotros estábamos cenando porque no nos acompañan?- Ofreció Bulma, Mirai Trunks y su madre aceptaron y todos regresaron a la cocina

-Y cual es el motivo de su visita?- Pregunto Bulma cuando ya todos cenaban

-Venimos a traerles buenas noticias, logramos encontrar el nuevo Namekusei viajamos hasta allá y nos permitieron utilizar sus esferas del dragon- Dijo Mirai Trunks

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es, todos nuestros amigos han sido revividos, pero fue una lastima que Goku muriera por causas naturales- Mirai Bulma termino la frase de Bulma

-Tienes razón, pobre Milk, pero me alegra saber que los demás pudieran regresar - Dijo Bulma

-Padre tu también reviviste- Dijo Mirai Trunks, Vegeta solo mostro una sonrisa

-Estabas muerto papa?- Pregunto el pequeño Trunks quien apenas estaba entendiendo todo ese asunto del futuro, Bulma le explico también eso

-Oye Trunks no crees que seria genial pelear contigo mismo? Que dices?- Pregunto el pequeño Trunks a su yo del futuro

-Trunks ya es noche deja descansar a los invitados, además que no estas cansado? Entrenaste todo el día con Vegeta- Le dijo Bulma a su hijo

-Descuida mama, no estoy cansado puedo entrenar un rato con Trunks- Dijo Mirai Trunks, el pequeño saiyajin grito emocionado y ambos Trunks se fueron a la cámara de gravedad

Vegeta se levanto en silencio y retiro de la cocina dejando solas a las dos Bulmas

-Escuche que Vegeta estaba entrenando con Trunks, se llevan bien?- Pregunto Mirai Bulma con tristeza

-Si bueno Vegeta no es muy afectivo pero hace un gran trabajo con Trunks, sobre todo este ultimo año- Dijo Bulma algo extrañada por la tristeza de la otra mujer

-Me alegra oír eso, después de todo es para lo que construí la maquina del tiempo- Dijo Mirai Bulma

-Sucede algo?- Pregunto Bulma por la extraña actitud de la Bulma mayor

-Bueno es solo que las cosas con mi Vegeta no van muy bien- Dijo Mirai Bulma agachando la mirada

-Ese condenado Vegeta, mira no se que tan diferentes sean las cosas entre ustedes, pero acá entre nos, dudo que algún Vegeta pueda resistirse a nosotras- Dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a la otra Bulma

-Eso creía yo, antes de que muriera aviamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación, hasta estaba convencida de que nos amaba, pero desde que revivió hace 3 meses las cosas no han estado nada bien- Dijo Mirai Bulma triste

-Mm eso es extraño, Vegeta también murió hace como un año, pero cuando revivió las cosas cambiaron para mejor no para mal- Dijo Bulma recordando todo el incidente de Majin buu

-Pues con mi Vegeta fue todo lo contrario, volvió a llamarme 'terrícola' a Trunks lo rechazo y lo llamo 'mestizo' y ya ni siquiera vive con nosotros, lleva 2 meses viviendo en las montañas, durante los 3 años que vivimos juntos nunca se fue- Mirai Bulma soltó una pequeña lagrima

-No creo que debas tomártelo tan personal, este Vegeta se fue al espacio casi medio año cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de Trunks- Dijo Bulma con una pequeña carcajada, hacia tiempo que esa anécdota la hacia reír en ves de entristecerla

-Alguna ves te hizo esto?- Mirai Bulma se quito la gruesa bufanda que traía puesta, Bulma gimió horrorizada

-Maldito Vegeta!- Grito Bulma al ver en el cuello de Mirai Bulma las manos de Vegeta marcadas en horribles moretones

-Nunca antes me había lastimado- Dijo Mirai Bulma mientras se volvía a colocar la bufanda

-A mi tampoco me ah golpeado, en verdad lo siento Bulma se lo que debió dolerte- Bulma coloco su mano en el hombro de la otra Bulma, luego de un rato mas conversando ambos Trunks regresaron de su entrenamiento, Bulma les preparo un par de habitaciones y luego se fue a dormir

Al llegar a su habitación no encontró a Vegeta, solo una nota que decía que aria un pequeño viaje, Bulma no le tomo mucha importancia y se acomodo en su cama para dormir

A la mañana siguiente un asustado Mirai Trunks despertó a toda la casa

-MAMA! La capsula de la maquina del tiempo no esta!- Grito Trunks, con los pulmones heredados de su madre el grito se escucho por toda la casa

-Y ahora como volveremos!?- Dijo Mirai Bulma alarmada

-Descuiden Vegeta dijo que aria un viaje seguro que el la tomo, no creo que tarde mucho en regresar- Dijo Bulma despreocupada

-Pero para que querría Vegeta viajar en el tiempo?- Pregunto Mirai Bulma

-Mm tal ves fue a advertirse a si mismo que nunca viajara a la tierra- Brome Bulma, ahora que estaba tan convencida del cariño de Vegeta esa no era mas que una simple broma, sin embargo a Mirai Bulma no le causo tanta gracia

-Descuida mama, papa regresara pronto- Dijo Mirai Trunks para calmar a su madre

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba llegando a la capital del oeste, veinte años en el futuro. Ayer poco después de haber abandonado la cocina regreso por un postre extra y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de su mujer con la mujer del futuro, y cuando se entero de todo no dudo en viajar a solucionarlo

Cuando encapsulo la maquina del tiempo cerro los ojos para concentrarse en el ki que estaba buscando, cuando lo encotro alzo vuelo hacia las montañas

-Pero que demoni…!?- Mirai Vegeta no puedo terminar su insulto cuando Vegeta ya le había dado un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula

-Quien eres tu!? Porque me atacas asi!?- Grito Mirai Vegeta cuando se repuso del golpe mientras se ponía en posición de combate

-Más te vale relajarte si no quieres que te vuelva a matar acabas de revivir no?, soy tu de 20 años en el pasado, y ese golpe fue por haber golpeado a Bulma- Dijo Vegeta molesto

-De 20 años en el pasado? Y que haces aquí!- Grito exaltado Mirai Vegeta

-Vine a decirte que dejes de hacerte el imbécil- Dijo Vegeta molesto

-A que te refieres!?- Pregunto Mirai Vegeta

-Sabes perfectamente lo que Bulma significa para ti- Contesto Vegeta

-La terrícola? Ella y el mestizo no significan nada para mi! No son mas que un estorbo!- Aseguro Mirai Vegeta

-Repítelo toda la vida si quieres pero nunca lograras convencerte, amas a esa terrícola y ese mestizo es tu orgullo- Estas palabras Vegeta no las diría frente a nadie mas, pero no tenia nada de malo sincerarse con el mismo

-No digas idioteces yo no tengo esos sentimientos humanos, no me digas que tu si?- Dijo Mirai Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona

-No fue fácil reconocerlo, pero si, y se que tu también, somos la misma persona no?- Cuestionó Vegeta

-No me importa si vienes del pasado o no, tu y yo no somos la misma persona!, tu no eres mas que un débil insecto sentimental- Dijo Mirai Vegeta furioso

-Crees que soy débil? Pelea conmigo!- Ordeno Vegeta, el otro Vegeta no dudo ni un segundo y se lanzo al ataque

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la ventaja, siendo la misma persona conocían a la perfección los movimientos y la forma de atacar del otro, hasta que minutos después de iniciada la pelea Vegeta se transformo en súper saiyajin mandando a volar a Mirai Vegeta de un solo golpe

-Que!? Tu… yo… Eres un súper saiyajin!?- Dijo Mirai Vegeta conmocionado cuando salió de los escombros y vio a Vegeta

-A juzgar que esas chatarras te mataron sin que pudieras dar pelea apuesto a que nunca pudiste transformarte cierto?, así que dime quien es el débil?- Pregunto Vegeta con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Como demonios lo lograste!?- Grito Mirai Vegeta

-En verdad quieres saberlo?- Pregunto Vegeta volviendo a su estado normal

-Que pregunta tan mas estúpida claro que si! Dímelo ahora mismo!- Demando Mirai Vegeta

-Fue gracias a la mujer y al mocoso- Aseguro Vegeta

-Que!? Acaso intentas burlarte de mi!?- Pregunto Mirai Vegeta amenazando a Vegeta con su puño

-Cuando me entere de que iba a ser padre, la idea me repugno, sin embargo la mujer ya se me había metido hasta los huesos y me fue imposible matarla a ella o al mocoso, así que me fui al espacio para entrenar y reflexionar, estuve medio año entrenando en diferentes planetas, hasta que un día una maldita lluvia de asteroides casi me mata, cuando estaba a punto de morir aplastado por una estúpida roca gigante el único pensamiento que tuve fue que moriría, no podría regresar a la tierra y Bulma y el mocoso que pronto nacería morirían a manos de las chatarras, la ira y frustración que me causo ese pensamiento desato en mi el poder del súper saiyajin- Ese relato, la verdadera historia de cómo Vegeta se había transformado era algo que nadie, ni siquiera Bulma sabia

-Quieres decir que…-

-Mi transformación de súper saiyajin se debe a que acepte que Bulma era mi mujer y Trunks mi hijo y no permitirá que los androides los mataran- Dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo a Mirai Vegeta

-Así que no te permito que me mientas, ellos significan para ti mas que nada en este mundo, si no dime, porque no te has largado? Apuesto a que Bulma tiene una nave espacial- Dijo Vegeta con una mirada retadora

-Ya te dije que ellos no sig…- Mirai Vegeta no termino su oración porque ahora se encontraba sostenido del cuello por Vegeta transformado en súper saiyajin

-Con un demonio! Sabes que no somos hombres de paciencia, deja de negarlo Vegeta!- Grito Vegeta furioso, luego soltó a Mirai Vegeta quien se quedo pensativo unos minutos

-Si me importan! Y por eso morí! Morí tratando de defenderlos! Pase 20 años siendo torturado en el infierno por culpa de la mujer y el mocoso!- Por fin Mirai Vegeta se había sincerado

-Moriste por tu debilidad y moriste defendiendo lo que es tuyo! Así que deja de quejarte y culpar a quien no debes- Dijo Vegeta

-Hmp-

-Eso contestamos cuando nos dejan sin palabras así que creo que por fin comprendiste- Dijo Vegeta sonriente

-Grr cállate- Contesto Mirai Vegeta ofendido, pero era verdad, todo lo que le había dicho Vegeta era verdad, él no se iba porque muy en el fondo sabia que no podía, así como sabia que se había ido de la corporación no porque no quisiera estar ahí, si no porque la vergüenza de saber que había sido tan cobarde como para golpear a Bulma no lo dejaba verla de nuevo

-Ella te perdonara, pero si lo vuelves a hacer yo mismo construyo una maquina del tiempo para venir a matarte- Le dijo Vegeta como si le hubiera leído la mente a su contra parte del futuro

-No era mi intención, pero no dejaba de gritarme! Solo quería que se callara! No medí mi fuerza- Admitió Mirai Vegeta

-Eso díselo a ella- Dijo Vegeta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la capsula de la maquina del tiempo y la activaba

-Por cierto, aun tengo mi orgullo así que júrame que no le dirás al mocoso o a tu mujer porque me transforme- Dijo Vegeta con una mirada seria

-Porque debería hacerlo?- Pregunto Mirai Vegeta divertido

-Porque si no lo juras apenas regrese le diré a tu mujer que robabas su ropa interior- Contesto Vegeta con el mismo tono

-QUE! Y porque le dirías eso!?- Pregunto Mirai Vegeta con un fuerte sonrojo

-Hmp niégame que no lo hiciste alguna ves- Desafió Vegeta

-Grr esta bien te juro que no diré nada- Dijo Mirai Vegeta derrotado

-Bien, sabes perfectamente como arreglar las cosas con tu mujer- Dijo Vegeta ya dentro de la nave

-Y si no funciona?- Pregunto Mirai Vegeta

-Vegeta, no importa la época, ninguna Bulma se resiste al príncipe de los saiyajin- Dijo Vegeta antes de activar la maquina del tiempo

Cuando regreso a su época ya era pasada media tarde, de in mediato se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad

-Trunks déjame entrenar un rato con el muchacho- Le dijo Vegeta a su hijo pequeño

-Si papa, adiós Trunks- Se despido el medio saiyajin

-En donde estabas papa?- Pregunto Mirai Trunks cuando su padre comenzó a atacarlo

-No es de tu incumbencia muchacho- Dijo vegeta mientras atacaba y esquivaba los golpes de Trunks

-Trunks me conto que lo has llevado al parque de diversiones, al zoológico, al circo y al cine- Dijo Mirai Trunks muy feliz cuando terminaron con su entrenamiento justo a tiempo para la cena

-Es motivación para que mejore en su entrenamiento- Dijo Vegeta mientras entraban en la casa para encontrar la cena servida

-Trunks ven quiero mostrarte mi película favorita- Dijo el pequeño Trunks cuando terminaron de cenar

-Trunks no quiero que te vayas a dormir tan tarde!- Gritaron al unísono ambas Bulmas

-Agg no puedo creer que vayas a estar mimando al mocoso hasta que tenga 30 años- Dijo Vegeta molesto mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz

-Nunca dejara de ser mi pequeño- Se defendió Mirai Bulma con una sonrisa

-Vegeta donde estuviste todo el día?- Pregunto Bulma a su esposo cuando por fin se fueron a dormir

-Estuve arreglando un asunto conmigo mismo- Dijo Vegeta ya con los ojos cerrados

-Dime, que fuiste a hacer? Viajaste al pasado o al futuro?- Bulma se veia bastante curiosa

-Ya duérmete mujer- Fue lo ultimo que contesto Vegeta, al parecer su pequeño viaje fue un secreto que quedaría solo para el mismo

A la mañana siguiente Mirai Trunks y su madre se despidieron y regresaron a su época, al llegar a casa Trunks se fue a visitar a su amiga Mai, una linda chica que había conocido luego de que todos revivieran

-Mujer- Dijo Vegeta cuando vio llegar a Bulma, luego de que Vegeta regresara a su época, Mirai Vegeta había regresado a la C.C a esperar a que Bulma regresara

-Que quieres Vegeta?- Pregunto Bulma de mal modo, como siempre Bulma disfrazaba su tristeza con enojo

Vegeta no contesto, simplemente se acerco, tomo a Bulma por el rostro y beso apasionadamente

"_Tienes razón Vegeta, siempre funciona" _Pensó Mirai Vegeta cuando su Bulma comenzó a corresponder sus caricias

**Fin! :) Gracias por leer el Fic hasta el fina, espero que no halla quedado tan confuso con todo ese asunto de los personajes de diferentes épocas jeje, bueno si me quedo bien o no es algo que ustedes me pueden hacer saber por sus reviews así que adelante! Comenten que les pareció :D**


End file.
